Faux Love
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: When the two lonely hunters started to undo each other's clothes it was easier to convince themselves that they weren't quite so alone anymore, but cupid is often painted with bandaged eyes for a reason. Dante/Lady PWP. Post-DMC3.


**Faux Love**

* * *

When those people said some rabid demons had claimed their town's square as theirs, he expected something better and much more exciting. Instead, he just found a deserted street with lots of cocoons surrounding it and bloodstained pavements -blood that he was not sure if it was demonic or not. Most likely a mixture of both. He shook his head. Since he heard some portals had opened up and people had to evacuate whilst some hunters (him and Lady among them) cleaned the area so they could come back sometime, he expected an adventure or something worth doing. They had to 'escape' for a reason.

...The job itself wasn't anything but that. Most of it was already cleared and he wasn't feeling like doing much, since... well, Lady looked like she was doing a fantastic job with the last remains and he felt like he was better off watching her battle, even though he knew he had better things to do, like, for example, help his black-haired companion in her quest of exterminating the myriad of demons coming from those rotting cocoons, but he could not. He simply would not. Instead, dodging several goats that got way too antsy when seeing him, eager to tear him into shreds (ha! If that was even possible!) he prefered to stick on ogling her without much subtlety, how magnificently the streetlights outlined her face and clothes, clinging to her body because of the heavy sweating. He really should be doing something else, though, but this was more entertaining tonight.

He wondered how it would feel if he put those hands to good use, to a much better use. The pantings sounds of exhaustion don't make it any better, since he can feel other things raising up aside from the temperature. It clogged his chest, his palms began to sweat and before he knew it, this was out of control.

_Dammit._

Dante analyzed the scene closely. Oh, what I would give to taste those lips again, to feel the curves of her body and her smooth skin, trace the scars that crisscrossed her arms, legs and belly; to hear her pink lips moan his name in pleasure, not in mild frustration or plain exhaustion. How bad she wants it, how she wants it... Then, he nodded his head in approval.

What did chivalry stand for nowadays? What was its purpose? If that was the truth, Dante would not sugarcoat it. These were mostly Dante's lewd thoughts on Lady while she fought against demons, just in the moment when their powers (and his as well) are at its highest.

This was a bad idea. To watch Lady make acrobatics, all sweaty and stained in blood with her breasts bouncing was like swaying a greasy steak in front of a starving dog. Have you heard what humans say about teenagers and their libido? Imagine that on a half-demon. It was destined to end in some kind of embarrasing situation for the poor hunter -mostly because his intended mistress was a cruel one and she wouldn't let him have any kind of relief.

The burning grew.

Dante should have known that going with Lady to a mission on a night like this was a bit of a bad idea, especially because she had realised his callous stares at her among a myriad of other things that left him in a less-than-fabulous position. She knew she had power over him and she didn't waste the opportunities that came to her to use this power against him, like, when she overacts when she eats pizza with him, she wiggles her butt way too much when she knows he's behind her, she would wear impossibly tight shorts whenever she could under the pretext she could move better (it was half true, but there was no denying that she had ulterior motives...), and most importantly, she stopped wearing bras most of the time she spent with him. It was her subtle way of telling him 'look what you're missing right now'.

As much as he loved the gorgeous views, this didn't stop this situation from being awkward and unpleasant, because certain things kept raising up. He fought back the lopsided grin at the feeling of tightness in his crotch. Moreover, it could be, perhaps, just her getting her well deserved revenge towards him, that he shouldn't get his hopes high and keep his snake inside the cage because, let's face it, Dante had a gift to fuck things up, even when he didn't want to.

He tried telling his other head to cool down but Lady wouldn't let him alone. Apparently, today was the 'let's annoy Dante, surrounded by a crowd of hungry demons, with unwanted boners because reasons' day. She was acting so openly sexual and he didn't know what to think or feel. Well, that was a lie, he did know how to feel. It wasn't what you would call normal, however.

While Dante dodged scythes and shot when needed, not bothering to be a show-off, Lady spun like a deadly ballerina, leaving a trail of death behind her. Deep crimson stained her clothes and sun-starved skin as she went, a glint of evil in her eyes as her enemies fell in front of her. If he had been half as concentrated as she'd been, there wouldn't be any more demons by this time, but how could he, watching her dance like that?

A demon covered in the gore of its dead companions rushed at Lady with its claws ready to tear out flesh, but as quickly as it got up from the floor to tackle her, the brunette raised her gun lazily and shot its head. Another piercing, growling scream filled the air of this unsteady night vacant of heat and Dante felt much more cornered now that Lady, with no obstacles to keep her distracted, was turning around to face him.

"What are you looking at?" Lady asked with fake obliviousness, a blood-stained hand on her right hip and another holding a gun. She knew Dante's has been eyeing her almost the whole time since they first arrived to take care of this demons' nests, which explained the very few wounds he had received from random hell prides for staring too much, or the fact that he had remained way too silent for all this time. Asking was pointless.

Dante wasn't just being lazy by standing there. He couldn't stop staring. The view he got from her was too intriguing.

Because Dante's thoughts had been focusing on Lady, so had his gaze. Lady had felt his eyes on her every time she made a move that showed just how much flexible she was. It wasn't hard to notice the changes on his face, but honestly, she wasn't doing that deliberately. Despite that fact, she was quite amused that she hadn't need to do much to get Dante like this. She hadn't been thinking of bothering him tonight.

"Nothing much." he lied.

Light chuckles came from her as she came in closer, and the closer she was, the more Dante could notice small details from her clothing and the blood staining her skin, but decided to lock his eyes with hers just to focus on something else. In times like these, he would love to read her mind. He's sure he had never met someone with so many changes of behaviour. How could someone who had never had, supposedly, any attraction for him, act this way out of simple revenge?

He scowled.

_Not that I'm REALLY complaining, but..._

"No? Not at all?"

"Just the basics to have something to think of at night. You know, following your steps, babe."

"My steps?"

He took some steps closer. She, in return, took some steps back. He smiled deviously at her and sniffed down heavily as something came to his nose.

"Yup." He nodded, his brunette companion sensing the wicked glee in his eyes. His lady was beautiful, even all covered in blood and gore.

**Yes, all the better to eat you with**, his devil thought all too eagerly. He shook his head briefly and laughed quietly to himself. Lady doesn't let him touch her so easily. If he wasn't succesful in getting her favor, he'd be left with the blues. Well, it was fair enough; she did win his favor, after all.

"Haha, Dante." She folded her arms, looking defiant. "Aren't you the comedian." She snorted in mock amusement as she looked... at her right for a moment. Fine, she rolled her eyes. It was what she always did, anyway.

"I know. That's how I am." He rubbed his chin in a mocking gesture. "I was wondering, though, if I'll get a prize for good behavior." The hunter replied silkily, eyeing her all too eager, dying to touch her. His voice had lowered. "Hm?"

...

Yeah, kind of had to admit that, lately, she'd been considering the man in red way too much in her thoughts, and not only for the sake of mocking him or for company urges, but she was not going to open that can of worms now. It didn't deserve to be opened _at all_.

Before he could notice the slight doubts lingering in her mind, she pulled a poker face and thought about something Dante would fall for easily, just like she did whenever something unexpected happened with him around.

She looked commanding even when she was merely thinking.

"Hm..." was Lady's less-than-smart response, given she hadn't come up with something yet.

...

Maybe?

"None of your shit tricks." Dante interrupted before she could say a word, staring her dully. "Before you even suggest it."

The brunette shook her head and a smile crossed her lips. And to even think he dared to be this commanding at a time like this, when he knew she was the one in control... The demon she shot before was now trying to stand up. It was a miserable scenery and its whines and growls were anything but pleasant. They fueled Lady's annoyance towards this petty interruptions. Despite the numerous expressions of disgust, Dante was sure she was having fun.

Sure, sure.

Lady clicked her tongue and pressed the heel of her boot onto its head to keep it in place, one hand on her hip, another on the gun. Incidentally, she provided it a perfect pantyshot in this position, one it wasn't worthy of watching.

The demon was quick to catch it and Dante wanted nothing other than crush every little bone of its little body as it tried to reach for her legs, but Lady always said that gender was unimportant, so he had no obligation of running towards her and save her like some charming prince in red leather.

"Prove yourself." Dante had never envied a demon before, but he was starting to consider it. "Kill forty of these fuckers, and then we will talk about other 'businesses'. I don't know, surprise me." Ever so swiftly, Lady applied pressure to the pained demon's head, twisting its neck. The sound of crunching bones makes Dante's wish vanish like a cloud of smoke in thin air. He winced in empathic pain. "But you better hurry" she continues, "or I will make the killing myself."

Dante's eyes snapped slightly opened before the shocked was replaced by a bewildering one, torn apart between grinning or remaining stoic, to show her something other than his usual faces. He suspected she was growing tired of the act.

He looked up at the sky but saw no full moon. He quickly glanced down at her.

"You're getting a liking to this, aren't you?"

A Wrath was approaching them: he could tell by the faint glow coming from in front them and Dante cursed its opportune interference. It took some tentative steps out of its lair and looked around. Needless to say, it wasn't happy to see them, neither were the other black, survivor goat-like demons that followed its wake, using the other as a body shield. Lady eyed them cautiously and stepped closer to them, slowly. Her light footsteps became silenced by the creature's moans of apparent pain. Aside from staring, Dante didn't do much.

Lady let it get way too closer to her, only to duck down quickly before it harmed her and kicked it away, sending it flying towards the rushing goats. The light contact of the sole of her leather boots against its chest was enough to activate that time-bomb mechanism it held on its back. It annihilated any moving being around it as it stumbled backwards.

She smiled at the black spot of ashes and entrails it left as more came from their respective hideouts at the shrill sound of the explosion. Taking advantage of her small size, Lady sneaked past the running monsters, leaving grenades behind her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea when she felt their tails digging into her ribcage, tearing her clothes and, consequently, her skin a tad too much, but she couldn't remain static forever; they were a group and could easily corner her. Shoving past the last demon, she jumped forwards, giving the group a last glance before she heard the way too familiar 'wooosh' sound.

It was a shame her landing wasn't what someone would call elegant. It was also unfortunate that some rocks from the ground acted as projectiles at the same time the explosions took place, harming her legs and arms. If she had clenched her teeth a bit more, her gums would have bled.

She looked down and it hurt more as she glanced at the small, bloody wounds.

Unfortunately for her, Dante had decided his time would be better spent not helping his partner, but standing there doing absolutely nothing. Of course, moving a finger for her would only mean he would be helping her to win, which was a big no-no. It was the unwritten rule for their games. Besides, would she really want him to? Lady's motto in life, for what he has seen, is 'I can do it myself.' She wasn't having much problems than the usual. Maybe, though, she was rushing things a tad too much tonight, but she wasn't being overly reckless. That honor is only left for him and him only.

She regretted looking up when she saw Dante staring at her with a smug expression on his flawless face, openly enjoying himself. She started to get up quickly, making him chuckle despite the chaos surrounding him. Even at moments like these she still tried to cling stubbornly at her iron maiden image. It was cute, in a way, but the angry pout and the dark glare told him not to voice said opinion.

A pant. "Getting slow, Dante? I have fifteen already" She called faintly, looking around her in case some had saved themselves from the burning.

"Ha!" Dante gave out a loud laugh. He brought his right hand backwards to grab at Rebellion's handle, ignoring growling sounds, approaching footsteps and putrid smell coming from his sides and from behind. "Only fifteen?"

A circle of different horned demons had circled Dante while in his speech in a way wouldn't be able to escape without getting stabbed to death. With a snort of self-assurance at the last minute, he brough Rebellion out of its sheath in his back and waved it around him in a round-ish pattern. With a flashy movement of his head he flipped some strands of white hair that got in his eyes, making the scarlet rain hard to see. Only ashes were left from the slashed beasts at the moment they gave their last breath.

This would be a piece of cake.

"Twelve. _In one go_. Neat, huh? Just look and learn."

Said woman couldn't say anything much about his almighty show of skills -and prepotence-, mainly because another rush of demons came at her and shut any witty remark.

"This is not a game you can win." The gunshots filled the air and she, giving her back at him, could barely hear him.

"We will see that!"

Dante acted the same way with all the female population he came across, so it was hard to take his words seriously. And this was... sort of unexpected.

Quite honestly, back at that time, it had been a fine discovery. The big, cocky, scary demon had a weakness, which happened to be her. And she couldn't be any less happier about that. She had a much better weapon against him, much better than guns and insults., even better than ignorance. She could get his ass back for all the embarrassing moments in her life he'd made her go through, all the mindless innuendo and all those stupid bimbo skanks he brought home even though he _knew _he was sharing his place with her. She didn't want to remember that nor open that certain can of worms... that unpleasant anger building inside her during those days. She could make him feel that same embarrassment he made her feel, regardless of how dirty and right-down wrong this all was. As lowly as it made her feel.

She had a shoddy sense of moral if compared to people from the streets, she wasn't going to lie, but she had not many regrets nor was she sorry about it: all it took for the world to crush Lady's wide eyes was a burning room, blood, red eyes and a smug devil with silvery hair. ...No wonder she hated red so much. If only it wasn't his color...

...

This was justice. She gave Dante his 'just desserts' and she was doing a fantastic job. You could tell by Dante's contorted faces -or his angry faces when he saw her chatting with random partners of hers. Of course, she exaggerated those situations to coax those reactions out of him. Just like he did with those girls he sometimes brought home. Not that that pissed her off or got her jealous; it just bothered her that he would come to rub his conquests on her face as though she _cared_. It was annoying and somewhat like a reminder that she had no one; look, at least Dante had his sluts. If she disappeared, there wouldn't be much of a difference.

He can whine and moan all he wants, but in the end he's a hypocrite- a complete _****__**hypocrite**_.

However, she knew things started to go wrong when she began to notice small details from him, like the bright blue of his eyes or the taut muscles of his back and the way he tangled his fingers in her messy hair, oh-so-playfully. When she started to consider him slightly attractive, endearing even, when she began to feel warmth... it was then when she decided to draw the line.

Lady pursed her lips together and dodged a set of scythes impulsively. They grazed her body, missing her by very little, and got struck on the floor. Their respective owners weren't able to get them out before she crushed their heads by riddling them with bullets. Those two made it fourteen and she smiled proudly. Another three came from the back like flashes of lighting, but she was able to jump and throw herself on the ground and roll on it towards a safer position, albeit somewhat clumsily because of the rush. It didn't matter much, for they saw her intentions and the moment she was gone, they followed her rolling form swiftly.

Too bad they didn't see the grenades thrown in mid-air. Their existence vanished the moment gravity made its work. Gunpowder mingled with ash and blood. Lady pitied the fool (or fools) who would have to clean this. It was really disgusting.

It's true that she'd been wanting for some time to test herself, but... on one hand, it was rash, stupid and left her vulnerable.

_On the other hand, why would it have to leave me in a tight spot? Ridiculous._

She snorted. Teenage resilience was amazing. Lady stood up and cleaned the dirt out of her skirt and damp shirt. Between small pants of excitement, she ran a hand through her sweaty bangs, contemplating the destruction she's caused.

_Nothing has been making sense since this started, anyway._

A gunshot rung past her head.

"Huh?"

A demon flopped to the ground, dead, just behind her.

_Damn._

"You were spacing out." Dante called, a bit uneasy, but with an easy going smile. "Guess I'm winning your little bet, eh? Twenty-seven and goin' up. That's some serious skill, babe! You should had seen me."

It took her considerably much longer to react than she though. She blinked and shouted back, several seconds later:

"Don't get too cocky!"

"Thirteen more. Just sayin'." He declared triumphantly, shrugging casually. "And I don't see many more of them 'round." He spun Rebellion on the ground out of boredom as if it were a mere stick, reflecting the dull light of the streetlights.

Lady should have known better than to start a bet like this when she had burned down more than half of the nests they were hired to 'clean'. Moreover, there weren't much more of those left.

"Do you?" he whispered.

Nothing she could do while the thick silence of this secluded street drowned her, slowly filling every pore of her skin, suffocating her.

Indeed, she heard nothing. He looked at her and she looked at him in return. She sees him walk to her, with light steps, dragging his sword with him. She heard sounds then: the metallic sound of the blade cutting the stone ground and her beating heart. It took him considerably shorter to reach her, shorter than he thought previously, given his parsimonious walking.

"It's nice playing dumb to avoid being put in a tight spot, right?"

"You're no better than me."

He rolled his eyes at that, though it was tainted slightly by a smile tugging at his lips.

"And to even think you didn't want to ask me for a da- Ouch!"

Lady gave him no time to finish that one sentence; her hand smacking his head was much faster.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Lady nodded. "Good."

"Weeelll," he looked up at the sky to make a dramatic pause. When he considered it was enough, he looked down at her. "It's overtime, Lady, and I'm not a man who leaves businesses half finished. It doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth, you see?"

Instantly, her body stiffened as she felt Dante's rough fingers dig into both her arms. She had _wounds_ there.

"And what If I don't want to?" The brunette muttered back.

He wouldn't deny this has damaged his ego a little bit. No matter how much he'd craved for a woman -or how much he's been craving for her, lately-, he's beyond such acts, dammit.

Seeing him pouting, Lady supressed a fit of light cackles and shortened the distance between their lips, a bit hesitatingly, but quickly getting used to it. The petite woman felt Dante smile on against her and heard a muffled 'that's what I'm talkin' about' (most likely, she couldn't hear him well) that made her want to roll her eyes, but what the hell, she was already down the rabbit hole and there was no going back. _She didn't want to go back_, so she let Dante press against her as she experimented how his lips felt and a definite way to leave him breathless.

She was, dare she say it, giddy. Nervous. However, she wasn't going to allow these feelings to get the better of her. He's the one who will cry beneath her, tonight there are no buts about that. She grabbed him by the collar of his red trenchcoat and deepened the kiss. His eyes fluttered and let out a string of groans -several ones from pleasure and a single one of slight pain when Lady made an unorthodox move at trying to cock her head, resulting in both their noses smashing together by accident.

Lady followed suit at groaning and pulled back.

"Damn." She yelped, not too happy with this. She brought a hand to caress her poor damaged nose.

"S'okay." Dante laughed. He pulled her closer to him and, this time, she let him do the job -albeit reluctantly. The hunter had been played with before and he was not going to waste his time with pleasantries. He crushed their lips together again and let his tongue lick her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. She moaned as the hunter's tongue parted her lips and sighed, now focusing on his hands running through her shoulders. She let his calloused tongue free entry without even thinking about it, so the moment she felt it playing with her own, her eyes opened for three mere seconds of shock, to see his face contorted in a concentrated frown. Out of reflex, her tongue started to move along with his and it didn't take much time for Lady to try to outdo him, clumsily or not.

Neither of them knew when it started and how it evolved into this. This was merely carnal pleasure; even though this wasn't the 'love' media fed people off, it worked just fine. It's love without the lies.

The hands that were on her shoulders moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards, eagerly. He wasn't going to build up much, not when he has had enough several moments before. The huntress was mildly disappointed that she had to break the kiss to let him get what he wanted, but faked his tugging at her shirt was what bothered her.

"Careful, jerk." The woman's voice was very commanding. Even with her sweaty chest exposed to the chilling air, with a deep crimson blush painting her cheeks, she still looked quite threatening. He left the shirt in a close spot beneath them, on the ground laying in a heap, not very out of reach.

When they had broken apart, neither of the hunters moved far away; he stared down at her bosom for some time and Lady stared back. Men will be men after all.

Like a tiny cord, the calm moment snapped and before she knew it, she had his hands on her breasts and his lips on the crook of her neck, feeling warmth all the way down her lower belly. He pushed her bra up, until her beautiful breasts bounced free, revealing them to him -not bothering with un-hooking it; hell, why should he? Way too much effort. Her already hard nipples tightened further at the sudden contact with the air. His mouth watered, dying to take a taste of them. The hybrid pinched them, twirled them up and down, right and left between his fingertips. He put each breast on each of his hands and slowly began to massage them.

Her breath puffing out of her, Lady closed her eyes again shakily and pressed her hands onto his abs, still covered by a white shirt and red coat. His lips suck and nip her neck as he pleases; a shiver run through her spine and perceived his smile again. He knew how to melt her.

"You don't look like you care much about manners right now." He commented in a low whisper tickling her collarbone, a dark mischievous glint in his eyes that promised her some kind of cunning ruse plot she was eager to crush under her heels.

He darted his tongue out of his mouth and all her protests died down. If only for now. It trailed a path down her neck to the way between her breasts that started to lap quite energetically, almost matching rhythms with his hands. Arousing her with his lips and taste her velvety skin was what he most enjoyed of this. How satisfactory it would be to push her to her limits, causing havoc inside her body, to make her, between breathy moans, beg him to make her his. The thought alone, the closeness, turned him more than all the voyeurism from before.

He pushed her assets up with his hands, moaning her name as he kissed and sucked each both of them, leaving red marks on his wake as he coaxed louder moans out of her. Every stroke of Dante's tongue brought a small grunt to her lips that she couldn't quite hold back. He knew he was winning when her hand gripped his hair, pushing his head closer to her mounds, practically shoving them into his face. He shut his eyes and let go of a nipple with a loud, wet pop, getting a loud gasp from her.

"...I'll take this as a compliment."

"Shut up." She pulled his hair tighter.

Dante's lips parted, forming an 'o' as he nodded lightly, going on a 'challenge accepted' mode. His mouth went to work again, resumed licking where he had left off, closing against one hardened nub while a free hand rubbed its neglected twin. He sucked harder than Lady thought it was possible. Her legs trembled like jelly. Unable to keep a straight mind, she focused on staring an undefined point in the distance. Dante, eyes closed, didn't notice her bringing a hand down her hot sex. Her digits danced across her belly button, tracing a a line towards her thighs. For every little centimetre she got closer to it, she whispered his name, no longer caring. She wanted to waste no time in giving herself pleasure. Her nails slid along her wet folds and began to rub through the rim of her panties with two fingers non-too gently. She moaned, then gasped at the sudden sensation.

Being so focused in making her forget her initial purpose of tormenting him, he hadn't realised how much the bulge in his pants stood out, but the short brunette did. Her all too eager hand, caressing her burning core up and down, brushed it slightly, more than enough for his lips to part in relief in a silent moan. Breathless already, she looked down him with half-lidded eyes. Warmth pooled in her lower regions and she gave out a happy sigh. She feels his hardness against her, stops her hand and rocks her sex roughly against it, not ashamed of the dripping juices staining the fabric of her panties. Whatever magic his lips were doing, it stopped immediately; she heard a long moan coming from him as his head was thrown back, withdrawing his fingers.

"Fuck...!"

She thought triumphantly that it served him right for wearing such tight pants. Seeing that this pleased him so, she did it again, grinding against him teasingly.

"Like that?" She hushed in return.

There were no words that could come out from his mouth. He grabbed her ass shamelessly for affirmative emphasis, earning a lustful chuckle out of her as she unzipped him, getting a pleased whine out of him.

"I didn't know you could make such sweet sounds, Dante."

"I had a good teacher." He hissed hotly against her mouth. His response was a harsh tug of his pants, a move Lady wasn't very proud of showing him, and she slid the jeans down over his hips, cupping his length and pulling it from the material of his underwear.

When the two lonely hunters, forever trapped in a vicious circle of death, started to undo each other's clothes it was easier to convince each other that they weren't quite so alone. Cupid is often painted with bandaged eyes for a reason.

Selfish, so selfish.

He sat her down on the floor, not even considering the dirt staining it. Not even she thought about it -although she will once this is over. It went always like this.

He stood up, admiring her fallen form, her curves illuminated by the faint lights of above their heads, but she was having none of it. She raised an arm and grabbed him by his silvery locks. She pulled him down with her harshly, not caring if it hurt or not. He could handle a bit of pain, anyway.

Nonetheless, he hadn't seen it coming; it was obvious by how his features twitched in something akin to slight surprise that didn't long for much. The moment he was sitting with her, nose brushing, the smug smile came back in full force and the dark glint in his eyes a reminder he was up for a little more of her games. She circled him with her creamy-white legs, forcing herself on top of him, with a smirk of her own spreading on her lips, teeth clenched to keep the pain away -she didn't heal like he did.

The white-haired man muttered, in a growling tone: "You know, the hard ground is not my idea of a comfortable surface." He ran his hands through her hips, pushing her onto him.

She listened not. The only thing he got from her was the sound of her clicking tongue and the feeling of her warm pussy getting closer. She brought a hand down, below her wait. She pushed her skirt up enough for this to be comfortable and pushed the line of her panties aside.

Her wet clit brushed the tip of his dick and they both moaned in unison. He was more than impatient for her to engulf his cock inside the velvety hotness of her tight pussy, but she had other thoughts in mind, as usual, and she very much liked the grinding. Her slender hand curled around the base of his member whilst her other kept her balance on top of him. She jerked him up and down against her dripping sex, mewing as his head brushed her clit over and over.

It was obvious what she wanted, and it was getting harder for him not to indulge into her demands. In a frustrated attempt, he bit his lip to refrain his inner devil from fucking her right on the spot and raining on her parade. The azure-eyed male stubbornly kept his mouth shut.

He hissed, unable to tear his eyes apart from their connected sexes. She pumped it lightly, experimentally, and the more she pumped and rocked against him, the more he wanted to lose it. She wanted to play with him just as much as he has played with her, if not more.

When he tasted blood on his lips, he could stand it no more.

"Lady..." His voice was raspy, deep. "C'mon..."

By how his cock twitched and by how she felt the pre-cum dripping from the tip, mingling with own wetness, she was inclined to think this was becoming a bit painful for him.

He reached up to caress her soft breasts, roll her nipples in his fingers to coax some kind of misericordy out of her. She gave a small gasp, moving her hand up and down faster and faster, grinding against him faster and faster, a foxy grin playing about her flushed lips, making her look all the more appetizing to the hunter.

She laughed a little between ragged breathing and tossed her head back.

"You said what?"

That was it.

Dante growled up at her, too quick for Lady to have an intelligent reaction.

She yelped as he sat on the floor, bringing her with him. Her knees grazed the hard floor painfully and she lost balance. The huntress instinctively brought her hands to his shoulders in order not to fall flat against him, although it proved to be useless when he crushed her mouth with his for an unknown time again, teeth clinking like china, and rolled her down onto his dripping cock without warning despite the loud 'wait!' he heard from her. The sudden rash action took her by surprise and she had to stifle a cry of pain, though. Dante listened hard, but couldn't make out what she mumbled against the nape of his neck. Surely it wasn't something pretty if the pressure of her nails digging on his back was anything to go by.

"You damned manipulator..." The hunter hissed, sounding (and looking) calmer. "You drive me insane."

He surrounded her with his arms in a loving way to keep the cold at bay, perhaps too much so considering the nature of their acts. Even though she wasn't completely naked (and neither was he), it was still chilly outside. He brushed her straight-across bangs away from her sweaty forehead and kissed her lips tenderly as an apology, because he really, really felt like a douche. Not that she was any better; she was the unruly temptress here, but hurting her wasn't a thought that crossed his mind.

Lady sighed against his lips and returned the bruising kiss with a bite on his lower lip as a reprimand, tasting a bit of blood. It wasn't until she pulled back and licked his earlobe that he knew she felt no more pain. With his hands firmly pressed against her hips, buried deep inside her, he guided her movements so they thrusted into each other at the same rhythm, moving softly. He brought a hand down and started to tap in search for her clit, until he found it and caressed it with his thumb slowly.

It took considerably less than she thought for her body to leave away the pain. She arched her back when she felt how he lightly sped the rhythm of his movements and released a groan of gratification as his engorged cock brushed her insides, both of them aware that if he went deeper, he would reach his own completion in little time. She dug her nails into his clothed back once more, circling him with her legs to let him have better access. Her walls tightened around his pulsing dick tortuously as his thumb rubbed harder and faster.

"Ah...! 'm cumming...!" Dante wanted to smack himself mentally for being unable to say anything smarter than that, but there was no time for such a thing.

In the end, Lady had the last laugh.

She writhed above him, satisfaction brighting up her face.

"If you like something, you can't bring yourself to stop it, right, Dante?"

Quite amused by her opened behavior, he grinned back at her as his whole body tensed up in what she recognized as an orgasm. He wanted to tell her how much of a bad example she was, but couldn't. Fangs digging into the insides of his mouth, hands going back to her hips to pin her down on his erection, the male let out a loud groan and cummed in her moist heat till he was spent and her walls were painted in white.

She buried her face into his chest, taking pleasure on the warm seed inside her and rode him with abandon in search for her climax.

As quick all this had started, the little moment of inhibition after release didn't last long for the couple. Lady was quick to regain the composure and remember that they were in the middle of a battlefield from a random street. Whilst there was the certainty that no one would come to them, it was not a welcomed thought. Lady still had a sense of shame -more than Dante had, at least. She pushed herself up, shuddering. His member slid out; a thin trail of semi-transparent white, mixed with her juices, linked her body to Dante's.

She doesn't mind. She doesn't feel particularly dirty. … … … Kind of, maybe.

After all, she's not one who leads by example, either.

"I feel used." the hunter mumbled.

Intimacy, he craved for it.

"That usually happens when you're easy, idiot." Her face betrays nothing, staring bewildering at him, or rather his mane of hair since he was currently pressing soft kisses against the nape of her neck and couldn't watch him-

-and stopped the moment she blurted out those words so bluntly.

"Hey!" his voice sounded indignant, which she had to chuckle at mockingly.

Even though neither of them knew each other's thoughts, it was an obviety that sex between 'friends' (what were they?) always left strings attached. It was a matter of time they would notice. The female would find out very shortly his own feelings for her. She's not oblivious like her male companion. It ought to be obvious. One could say so because before they could get dressed again and make it out from that place, Dante followed an impulse and ran a rough finger over her cheek. Lady is confused – the butterfly-like touches are hard to comprehend.

The white-haired hunter opened his mouth but Lady was quick to cut him. It's so much easier this way.

"Don't say anything."

She got up and put her clothes back the way they were before this whole thing repeated itself for an unkwnown time. Rinse and repeat.

* * *

**A/N: **Since I wanted to focus more on them and the smut, I left the action a bit abandoned. It was, as Dante explained, an easy mission of killing some remaining demons, so I didn't think this should need an excruciatingly long battle. I haven't updated in a while (in a loooooong while), so consider this a gift from my inconsistent self: a fic with a bad ending. I really really want a beta that could take a look at my straight pairings *sighs*. I made my best to clean it up, but I know the rhythm, the flow of the fic, sometimes goes to die and becomes choppy ;A; ...I wouldn't be surprised if this ended up being worse than it was before I edited ;A;

*bows head in shame, shame*


End file.
